The purpose of the Cognitive/Functional Assessment and Ergonomics Core is to enable gerontological nurse researchers and scientists in other disciplines to examine cognitive and functional status and patterns of disability in both institutionalized (acute and long term care) and community dwelling elderly and to evaluate the outcomes of specific clinical interventions for older adults using a highly sophisticated, state-of-the-art multidimensional approach to functioning. The Core will also provide a training ground in cognitive/functional assessment and bioinstrumentation for faculty and graduate students from the College of Nursing's master's program in gerontological nursing, the Rural Health Geriatric Nurse Practitioner program, doctoral students in aging research, and staff who will be implementing research utilization projects and for data collectors in the currently funded research projects. Participants will learn and practice assessment skills as well as conduct their own research using Core resources, while working with other students and faculty in engineering, physical therapy, leisure studies, and medicine to establish interdisciplinary programs of training and research.